Nightmares
by Dread Pirate Vane
Summary: Post ‘Dead Man’s Chest’, and sort of post “World’s End”. Jack can never escape the kraken…but does he really want to? Warnings: general weirdness, tentacles


Warnings: Tentacle rape, slight blood and foot fetishiness. General weirdness.

Feedback: Feel free to flame me. -

Rating: NC-17  
Notes: I apologize to everyone who reads this.

Description: Post 'Dead Man's Chest', and sort of post "World's End". Jack can never escape the kraken…but does he really want to?

Years after his escape from the kraken Captain Jack still had nightmares. They were growing less common-he only awoke in a cold sweat a few times a week now, and almost never woke up screaming and thrashing any more. He'd stopped having flash-backs. Those had, mercifully, lasted only a few weeks. Although Jack still acutely remembered the shame of his random episodes of panic, he was, more or less, recovered.

Except for the nightmares. He never knew when they would happen, but three times a week, without fail, the kraken invaded his dreams. It was always there, the nightmare lurking around every corner. It was always waiting for him.

Tonight was one of those nights. He dreamt he was standing on a beach at night, staring out at the sea. A storm was brewing on the horizon, and he was watching its approach. He could smell the salty air and feel the sand beneath his bare feet. He loved the rain, and was perfectly willing to stand there and watch as the storm broke. He didn't notice the tentacle silently emerging from the water, circling around behind him.  
Then, without any warning, another tentacle shot out of the surf. Jack jumped back, startled. He tripped over the first tentacle. The second wrapped around his ankle and began to pull him into the water. A look of complete and totally fear washed over the pirate, and he began trying to free himself. "Not again." he pleaded, his hands scrambling to find something to cling to. "Please…don't do this to me again" The words were tinged with a panicky strain. But he knew it was useless to beg. The kraken would have its way with him, as it had hundreds of times before. Although he would never admit it, the fear hid another reaction: Need. This had happened so many times before…Jack knew what to expect; he knew what it would feel like to have those tentacles all over him-soft and wet and sticky-what it would be like to have them forced inside him, filling him up until he thought he would rip apart, touching every part of him the way no human lover ever could. Already he could feel tiny sparks of arousal igniting in his belly.

Jack was dragged into the water, and enveloped in a mass of slimy tentacles. They were all over him, eight long fleshy feelers ripping his clothes from him and sliding over his face. He struggled in vain, twisting and gasping and wondering if this time, he would drown. But even as the idea entered his mind, the strong tentacles were pushing him to the surface. He emerged with a gasp, his lungs filling with salty air.

The air felt cold against his bare skin, and the sight of the rising storm made him half wish he were underwater again. Watching a storm was one thing-being in the water when it happened was another. The kraken's tentacles seemed slimier above the water…it was, much to jack's dismay, a rather nice sensation to have them sliding across the small of his back and along his ribs. If you ignored the suction cups, it wasn't entirely unlike being licked. The whole thing was rather erotic.

The tentacles holding his ankles slid across the bottoms of his feet, and Jack did his best not to moan. The unusual sensation caused his cock to twitch. The fire that had been slowly building in the pit of his stomach roared to life. Another tentacle traveled up the inside of his leg, moving slowing along his thigh towards his crotch. The slimy thing moved ever so softly along his balls. As if having his feet touched wasn't bad enough, the new sensation caused blood to rush to his face and to his growing erection. Jack's mind was unwilling-he had been the first time, and he vowed he always would be-but his body wasn't. It felt strange to be touched so lovingly and gently by a monster like the kraken, but it wasn't a bad strange. Once one got past the idea they were being raped by a mythological creature, it wasn't bad at all.

Another tentacle emerged from the water and moved along Jack's chest. The touch was feather light and ticklish, and Jack arched up into it, then pulled away. He couldn't decide if he wanted this or not. It was wrong-he was being raped be a giant squid. He couldn't let himself enjoy it. He just couldn't. A suction cup latched onto one of his nipples, and all reason left him. It was too much for him to deal with.  
"Do it, then." He gasped between ragged breathes. "Have your way with me and be done with it." He was prepared for the worst-prepared to have multiple tentacles forced roughly into him in some slimy parody of a gang bang. Instead he felt a single tentacle emerged from the water, and move slowly to cup his ass. The very tip of the tentacle brushed against his puckered entrance, and Jack squirmed just a little. The tip of the tentacle was thin enough that it slipped into Jack's ass with almost no resistance. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. The kraken thrust into its victim, filling him with more tentacle than he was entirely ready for. Jack made a noise that he wasn't entirely sure was a scream or a moan. Nor could he tell if it was a noise of pleasure or pain.

The kraken kept thrusting into him, filling him with just a few more inches of flesh every time. This was different than the shallow, multi-tentacle fucking Jack had grown so used to. This was more like being fisted…the area of the tentacle currently being forced into him was thicker than any human cock he'd experienced. It hurt like nothing the pirate had felt before, and yet it was the most exquisite pleasure he'd ever known. Every thrust pressed hard into his prostate, sending violent waves of pleasure through the captain's body.

A tentacle wrapped around his cock, squeezing tight and moving rapidly up and down. The added pleasure set fire to every one of the pirate's nerves. He opened his mouth to cry out, only to have another tentacle forced into his mouth. He was well past the point of wondering what was going on, and simply bit down on the tentacle. Blood filled his mouth and he swallowed.

The taste of blood was too much for him. The fire in his nerves turned white hot and exploded. He saw stars, and everything blacked out. He was unconscious for only seconds before he awoke. He was still spasming a little from the orgasm. He'd cum so hard and so violently there was actually sticky white juice on his face and neck.

The tentacles in his mouth and around his cock slipped away, and the one in his ass began to slowly pull out. Jack's muscles tightened, clamping down as hard as he could on the last tentacle. "Don't stop." He whispered. "please. Don't just leave me here like this…."

The kraken stopped for a moment, as if it were confused. The storm broke suddenly, with a clash of thunder. Rain began to pour from the heavens, washing the blood and jizz from Jack's face.

"I need…" Jack whimpered and blushed and squirmed and tried to keep himself from saying it. But it was no use. "I need more." He wasn't sure if the kraken heard him.  
-------------------  
"Captain?"

Jack awoke from his nightmare to the sound of a familiar voice. Gibbs. What was Gibbs doing here? He became slowly aware of the feeling of a bed underneath him. It was all just another dream, then. But, it had felt so real. It couldn't have just been…"

"Captain?"

He opened his eyes to find Gibbs standing over him, a look of concern plastered on his face. As consciousness returned to him, Jack found himself wrapped tightly in sweaty sheets. He was sore beyond all reason, and he could still feel the last vestiges of his orgasm.   
Gibbs seemed relieved that his captain had awoken and wiped his brow. "You were screamin', Captain. The whole crew heard ye…You're not still havin' nightmares about the kraken, are ye?"

Nightmares? Had that been a nightmare? "No. No, I certainly wouldn't call it a nightmare."


End file.
